Wammy Boy's Email
by kimichi
Summary: Ask the Wammy boys L, Mello, Near, Matt the question that's been on your mind. Rated T for posable language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's the Wammy boys, L, Mello, Near and Matt! Well… Matt…The rest of the group is lounging around Wammy's, but they did say if you guys sent them questions they would be more then happy to answer… Okay maybe I twisted their words a bit Near's was all like. "Eh…" And L was all like. "Well have fun…" And Mello was all like. "Dude, really?" So I take that as a they'll answer! Just ask ANY question about anything…please keep it appropriate… Thanks! **

**-Hugs from Matt **

**Okay sorry to butt in but this is Kimichi, I promise this wont happen again, from now on it will be all Wammy boys. **

**Okay then here's the deal, I wont update until I get four questions… Alright? Just ask a question for any of the four Wammy boys about anything. Please for Matt don't ask about games because I know nothing about them…sorry...**

**-Thanks, Kimichi**


	2. Chapter 2

From: LLives

L: Why do you think people love you so much?

Near: Are you an asexual? Why do you wear all white (not hating, loving)

Mello: Do you get really mad when people mistake you for a girl...I

do...seriously, I spend a whole Spanish class enforcing the fact of your

gender!

Matt: I love you. as well as everyone else I'm asking

questions. Although this is not a question.

Why do you like video games so much?

I love you all!

-huggles group-

**1. Hmmm…Why do people like me so much? This is a question that I am not asked very often. While I suppose that it is only logical for people to grow a certain amount of adoration for main protagonists. I also suppose, seeing as the only other person that is considered a "Main" character in the first section of the series is Light - Kun, who is what most would consider a bit of a head case, I am the only remaining logical favorite main character. **

**Other than that Llives, I suppose people adore me simply because I take it upon myself to indulge in activities that most people only dream they could. For example my love of sweets and perhaps they even consider the way I sit to be interesting enough to make me their favorite character. **

**-L**

**- Thank you for the hug, I normally shirk from physical contact, but it is appreciated all the same.**

**P.S. I find that your username is very endearing. **

**2. Am I… Umm…. Well I have certainly never been asked this before but, no… I'm not asexual. Well, not that I know of. The case is actually I do like girls I just don't have a girlfriend. And why I wear so much white… as you can see I'm practically albino so I thought I could wear white to match it. Besides I don't like any other color on me and if I wear much darker it washes me out. But as well as that you can see Mello wears all black ninety-nine percent of the time so why not wear white? Besides it angers him…which is quite amusing in my opinion. **

**-Near **

**-Thank you for the hug. I never really get hugs…Thank you…**

**3. When people mistake me for a girl? Hell yeah I get pissed when people mistake me for a girl! You should have seen Matt when he called me a girl, he couldn't walk straight for a month! But yeah, thanks for stickin' up for me, I appreciate it. Tell them jerks whose manlier then them! I mean is there a single "boy" in there that's cooler or tougher then me huh? I mean if I was a girl I'd still be kick ass! **

**-Mello, yeah hugs…manly…but hey whose complaining? **

**4. Aw I love you too! It's alright dude, questions are not necessary! Congratulations on being numero uno! The first person to email the Wammy's! Hmm… Why do I like video games? Well I would have to say it's because once Wammy took us into town when I was like five or something and gave us like an hour to just browse around town and me and Mels thought we could like do that "I'm a poor little orphan boy!" and I was all like "If only we had enough money to buy such fancy things." And the store keeper felt really bad and when Mello left to go look at Hot Topic or what ever the guy came out with a PSP and a couple games and gave it to me for like five bucks! Man it was tight! I started playing it and saving up and I got a lot more games! So pretty much that got me addicted to gaming.**

**-Matt! Yay! Huggles! We love you too! **


	3. Chapter 3

From: Escaping Dreams

L: What is your favorite kind of cake? Oh, and I also made you a dessert. It's

Sugar Cookies!

Near:I like Mello better than you. How does it feel to take a back seat to the

wonderfulness that is Mello?

Mello: Your awesome and hot! I could go on an eight hour rant about you! My

friends always say that you look like a girl, but I yell at them and stuff. So

here is my question:

What is your favorite kind of chocolate?

Matt: Where did you get your fluffy jacket? Its AWESOME!

Thank you!

**1. My favorite kind of cake would have to be the Angel Food Cake Watari always makes me. It was the cake I consumed the most during the Kira investigation. The vanilla is so smooth and the strawberries in and on top of the cake make it tangy and superb! I adore it. And I appreciate the cookies! They look positively scrumptious. I should be finished devouring them within the hour! But I do compliment the amount of sugar sprinkled on top, whether that was you or Watari-san.**

**-L **

**2. Thank you on the blunt truth but I receive this comment quite often from children at the Wammy house. I believe it is because of my obvious disability to be sensitive due to my personality. As well as that I have Asperger's syndrome, which decreases my ability to have friendship making skills as well as being friendly towards others. But also it all depends on the personality type that people have. Just by the comment that you like Mello better than me shows me that you like the type of people that are rambunctious and act on a whim. As well as this the type that has distinctive attractive features and embrace this as well as show it off. For the "How I feel about riding backseat to Mello" I must answer with a I feel nothing. Mello has always had something that he is equally matched with me for and there is always approximately one or so that I am lesser in skill, such as athletics. Among this popularity at the Wammy house is also won by Mello. So I'm quite used to "riding backseat" in this. **

**Thank you for your statement,**

**-Near**

**3. Thanks! Hey, yet again another person that stands up for my gender! I appreciate it man! The rant idea is fricking sweet, I should try that for my next class project. Sounds like fun! But hey about my being hot, I love your sense of hot and not! Hey, thanks for making Near point out the obvious! You should have seen his face when he was writing his reply. He kept glaring at me! So yeah, thanks for the complements and stuff! **

**- Mello**

**4. The fluffy jacket! Man it's so warm and cozy! It also goes excellent with the stripes man! Where I got it? I have to think back awhile. I actually think Mels bought it for me a couple birthdays back. Before that I would just walk around in the stripes. It added some awesomeness to the outfit! So if it was Mello probably somewhere I would be concerned about him going. But hey, he joined the mafia so there's nothing much he does that surprises me anymore. **

**-Matt! **


	4. Chapter 4

From: NP-HollyEff

Yayyy 3

L: Have you ever had a girlfriend? If you have, how did you win her over? :D

Ly. *hug*

Near: Do you eat your toys? What do they taste like? Would you let me feed you

lego? Ly *hug*

Mello: You're attractive. Are you interested in eloping? -not with me, but you

know. ;)- Ly *hug*

Matt: You dun get enough love. ^_^ What would you do if video games became

illegal because they were distracting kids from work and **. Ly *hug*

**1. A girlfriend? Hmm… not at the moment. I have never had one before. I don't go out much. I have had girls ask me out though that and I have also overheard a few girls speak about me at the Wammy house when I go to visit. I like most everybody have had crushes. For example during the Kira investigation there was a girl there I saw quite frequently but never quite understood her train of thought although I had wished to have gotten to know her a tad bit better. **

**-L, That you for the hug although I try to avoid physical contact hugs are acceptable. **

**2. No, I have never really devoured an entire toy before. But during the Kira investigation when no one was looking I nibbled on them. They have an odd tangy taste. Metallic for obvious reasons. The plastic bits have a strange bland taste though. Feed me a Lego? Feeding me. That might be the more important part of the question. I, like L am a bit of a germaphobe and dislike physical contact. But I would assess that a Lego would taste similar to the armor on my Optimus-Prime, the bland plastic taste. **

**-Near, Thank you for your time. **

**3. Well, apparently quite a bit of people like calling me attractive because this is the um-teenth one I have received using the term or a similar term. But yes, I do agree with that statement! Am I interested in eloping? With who Halle? Matt? Near? L? Please finish your statements people! Don't assume I'm going to know! But eloping is sort of a 'commitment' and I'm not good at 'commitments' as I've shown. So I probably wont get eloped anytime soon. **

**-Mello, Yeah… hugs…**

**4. Oh I feel loved very much, thank you! ^.^ Video games…illegal… Isn't joining a mafia, avoiding all law, shooting at famous people, and driving recklessly also illegal? I would probably find a way to get a hold of some. Defiantly wouldn't stop the habits so, probably just play them more discreetly.**

**-Matt! Yay hugs! Hugs are for good people! Good people hug sad people! Sad people who died trying to protect their best friend (Who also dies) Not hinting at anything…Sorry excuse me while I go cry in the corner. **


	5. Chapter 5

From: Escaping Dreams

I'm ba~ck!

I'm totally obsessed with you all, so here we go! At least I'm not trying to

pair you with a guy.

L: I made chocolate cupcakes today, but I messed up big time on the

frosting...so here is a naked chocolate cupcake. So you don't have a

girlfriend? Do you want to go on a date with my friend?

Near: I used to absolutly hate you, but then I read a great story with you,

and I decided that I like you again. But just a bit. Heres my question: What

is your favorite song?

Mello: I'm also giving you a chocolate cupcake. About HollyEff's question: Are

you interested in eloping with...Halle Lidner? I love that paring...heh.

Matt: Do you like Misa-Misa? I think you and her would go cute together!

Thank you! *Hugs all*

**1. Welcome back. Naked cupcakes are good as well. Not everything is about the toppings, cupcake itself is also sugary and fluffy. No, I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not quite sure about the "girls" type stuff. Because, I don't really get the inner workings of the female mind. All I truly know is that there are differences in behavior between male and female human beings. But go out with your friend? I'm not sure about this. I neither know her personality nor her face so I couldn't answer that. But as of right now as Mello would most likely put it, I'm not in the market for girlfriends right at this moment. **

**-L, hugs are very common aren't they?**

**2. Ah, I seem to be getting messages as of late saying such things about how people hate me and love Mello, I don't really mind. But I thank the writer of the story. I'm just now wondering what kind of story it was…there are so many possibilities with writers of Fan-Fiction. Thank you for your change at heart. But my favorite song? That is a most interesting question. I have most every kind of music of my Ipod. I can't really decide but I suppose I could put it on shuffle and see If a song I enjoy comes up… I got; Lay Me Down by The Dirty Heads, then, Somebody Told Me by the Killers, and Indestructible by Disturbed. So I guess I'll go with those. **

**-Thank you for your return, Near**

**3. Chocolateness… They are very chocolaty. There are little Chocolate chips in them too! But about their question… I'm not very interested in eloping. But, you have to admit Halle is fine! Near's lucky, he gets to see her like every day! But still, eloping? Not my style. Sure I'll join the Mafia, Sure I'll disregard anyone's comments on my eating habits, but elope… I just can't see myself doing that. Well thanks for the follow up questions and stuff.**

**-Mello**

**4. Misa-Misa? As in Misa Amane? Dude she's like an uber cute pop star! Who doesn't like her? Accept for the stick in the mud, Light. But seeing ME with her. Nah, it could be anyone's opinion to say we look cute together, which would be totally cool, but she's like a pop star main character. If any of us had a chance with her, it'd be L, he even admitted he had a crush on her! As well as that she's around him like 24/7. But yeah, it would be most excellent dating a super model pop star. I mean how many people so you know that can say that? Man! **

**-Thank you for your questions they're always awesome,**

**Matt**


	6. Chapter 6

From: xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

To L: Does your closet consist ONLY of white longsleeves, jeans, and

underwear? Occasionally shoes? Just curious.

To Near: Where do you get your toys? Do you raid Toys R Us or something?

To Mello: What brand of chocolate do you eat? What's your fave brand (like

Godiva or Hershey's or something)?

To Matt: Sorry that you're last, everyone else seems to be doing that though.

*apologetic hug* Anyway, where did you get your goggles? Why do you wear tham

even though Japan is like... well, Japan? It's not like it's going to snow

randomly in the middle of summer or anything. (Not hating, just curious.)

Please answer if you would feel so inclined to do so!

**1. My closet? It consists of many different outfits other then what you see me wear. I have a tuxedo that I've never worn. Also a few other outfits like, pajamas, and I have a mask that's hanging in it. But other then that yes. I don't like changing my style, unlike most people. Curiosity killed the cat did it not? But yet again, curiosity would be the only reason I start working on cases. **

**-Thank you,**

**L**

**2. My toys? I raid Toys R Us with Linder sometimes, but that's not very often. I mostly order my die, tarot cards, and playing cards on online sites. But, of course I make a few, for example my finger puppets and wooden darts. Gevanni is also an excellent painter so he helps with the faces on them as well as the details I want to add to the toys. **

**-Near**

**3. Brand of chocolate? Unlike the fan fictions and picture, I don't eat Wonka brand chocolate. Of course if some one buys me some I will most certainly eat it. But I'm more of a Hershey's guy. Godiva is good too. That little bits Bliss stuff, that's nice and smooth. But yeah, I'm a Hershey guy. **

**-Thanks**

**Mello.**

**I'm fine with being last and stuff, I'm pretty apathetic about it you know? But the goggles, they went with the jacket, besides they're cooler then glasses, do you not agree? But yeah, I wear them because like I said I need glasses so, yeah. And if you haven't noticed, I'm not Japanese, I'm American. Yeah, yeah, I went to the Wammy House in England but, dude I'm American. So Is Mels. L's like British, I think Near is too. Thanks for the hugs the hugs from you all are always oh so loving! **

**-Matt! **


	7. Chapter 7

From: LLives

Near: Oh NEAR! Children are cruel, whether they are geniuses or not, the fact

that you have tendency not to let your emotions be apparent makes you no less

of a person...you have emotions, just not visible ones. People with Aspergers

do have more difficulty interacting in social situations, but they are able to

do so. Also, being popular really doesn't have anything to do with being a

better person

On a less research-esque note, I find that you are ADORABLE

the big grey eyes, rounded face, soft curled hair, pale skin is completely

OMFG-worthy.

*squeezes Near in hug*

Mello: You are pretty damn sexy. Near is a different type of attractive

though, you have the whole badass sexy man thing going on, he has the utter

*sigh* cuteness thing.

How do you get the cash for all that chocolate?

Ho does it feel to have Near glare at you?

Matt: Awwww Mello got you a present :D

manly friendship :D

wonder how he thought of that random article of clothing (love randomness)

Such a nice furry little vest, you have no idea how many cosplayers work on

replicas of that

L: What is up with BB?

I was thinking, BB was killing people without putting them in pain, and they

were going to die anyway, so is it really wrong (I was chatting with my

super-Christian grandma about that, no answer)

It was physiclly proven various times I believe, that after a period of time

in the manga,you had no eyebrows

I'm a bit curious about that

Love you all to an extent that is not healthy

**1. Thank you for the compliments, yes I have emotions thank you for recognizing this. As you put it I despise showing my emotions it shows weakness in my opinion. Large amounts of weakness.**


	8. Chapter 8

_From: LLives _

_Near: Oh NEAR! Children are cruel, whether they are geniuses or not, the fact_

_that you have tendency not to let your emotions be apparent makes you no less_

_of a person...you have emotions, just not visible ones. People with Aspergers_

_do have more difficulty interacting in social situations, but they are able to_

_do so. Also, being popular really doesn't have anything to do with being a_

_better person_

_On a less research-esque note, I find that you are ADORABLE_

_the big grey eyes, rounded face, soft curled hair, pale skin is completely_

_OMFG-worthy._

_*squeezes Near in hug*_

_Mello: You are pretty damn sexy. Near is a different type of attractive_

_though, you have the whole badass sexy man thing going on, he has the utter_

_*sigh* cuteness thing._

_How do you get the cash for all that chocolate?_

_Ho does it feel to have Near glare at you?_

_Matt: Awwww Mello got you a present :D_

_manly friendship :D_

_wonder how he thought of that random article of clothing (love randomness)_

_Such a nice furry little vest, you have no idea how many cosplayers work on_

_replicas of that_

_L: What is up with BB?_

_I was thinking, BB was killing people without putting them in pain, and they_

_were going to die anyway, so is it really wrong (I was chatting with my_

_super-Christian grandma about that, no answer)_

_It was physiclly proven various times I believe, that after a period of time_

_in the manga, you had no eyebrows_

_I'm a bit curious about that_

_Love you all to an extent that is not healthy_

_**1. I apologize for the unfinished questions. Mine also was not completed. We apologize for the inconvenience.**_

_**1. Thank you for the compliments, yes I have emotions thank you for recognizing this. As you put it I despise showing my emotions it shows weakness in my opinion. Large amounts of weakness. Take Mello for instance, acts recklessly and nearly gets himself killed more then one time. Not including the stunts at Wammy's he preformed. Yes I did know that they have the ability to make friends, but I chose not to. Yeah, well… Mello isn't the nicest person there is. The first picture you see of him, he had just kicked another child at Wammy's in the head with a soccer ball. In the next picture he was pushing another one down by their head. So he isn't the nicest person. But yet, he's still popular, isn't he? **_

_**-Forgive the mess up,**_

_**-Near **_

_**2. Yes, yes I am pretty damn sexy and badass, thank you! Yeah Near in my opinion is the reflective shield of dork. But he's right, I'm probably not the nicest person, nor the most thoughtful. I am pretty reckless to. But hey, it's the way I wanna fricken live! I don't give a damn whether Near stays inside and plays with his barbies all day. But, how I get the money for the chocolate? Let me just say, if I reveal that information the cops will have another thing to put me in for. Remember I am in the mafia, And to have Near glare at me? I don't think he ever actually looks at me with out glaring. So I'm pretty used to it. **_

_**- Sorry, Smarty pants Matt sent the e-mail before Near even finished.**_

_**-Mello.**_

_**3. What's up? Sorry I sent it before everyone else was done. I was spacing. Yeah me and Mello have a very manly friend ship. We even have like a hand shake! It's AWESOME! Dude…awesomeness. Yeah the garments of accessories is totally awesome. I mean I don't look good in glasses… No matter what any of you say! Mello is really good at picking out clothes and accessories to go with those clothes. I try to make the imitation of my outfits as easy as possible. But the coat was just so fluffy! **_

_**- Loving you too still!**_

_**-Matt! **_

_**4. BB? He is a little loose in the head. You have to be to be a murderer no matter what the purpose for your killing is. Like Light Yagami, as you could tell he went off the deep end a little after he got the note book. Myriad numbers of people die because of the wrong screws being loose in one head. BB's way of killing or a simple street murderers way of killing, it's the same thing as long as a crime is getting committed. I don't agree with either, as I told Ryuk before, there is nothing interesting about killing. So, I do believe it's wrong. As well about our, eyebrows. If you closely look, neither me, Mello, or Near have them. You can't truly tell on Matt because of his hair and the goggles. But, I'm not sure why we don't have them. Maybe Watari shaves them off in our sleep or something. But hey. Roger's eyebrows are quite large. Heh. But yet again, we apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused with Matt's incompetence.**_

_**-L**_


	9. Chapter 9

From: BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare

Author: Will BB be making an appearance? No? Oh well.

L: You rock. Light sucks. End of.

Question: What do you think of comedy fics about you? I've written one and

I've had you and BB say some pretty crazy things.

Here's two quotes:

"Backup, where did you get that rocket laucher?" asked L, dumfounded.

"I...I found it..."

L rolled his eyes. "How in the hell do you 'find' a rocket launcher? Where

would you 'find' one?"

"...Wal-Mart?"

Second one:

Light grabbed BB's hand and smiled up at him. L lead everyone to the ship. He

stood in front of it looking over his men all dressed and ready for

battle...somewhat, he decided it was time for a prep talk.

"We Whammys have descended from Hercules himself." he began.

"Hercules?" asked Mello.

"Taught never to retreat, never to surrender. Taught that death in the

battlefield is the greatest glory he could achieve in his life. Whammy's: the

finest orphans the world has ever known...A new age has come, an age of

freedom! And all will know that 300 Whammys gave their last breath to defend

it!"

"But there's only 7 of us-" started A.

"SILENCE!" commanded L. "This is where we fight, and they die!"

"Hey wasn't that from that movie 3-" began B.

"THIS!" cut-off L.

"Yeah it sure was! You mean the one with the Spar-"

"IS!"

"Uh-huh. Did you see that part when-"

L raised a rainbow lolli high above his head.

"WHAMMYS!"

Near: I like you better than Mello. Nothing against Mello. I just prefer you

to him.

Question: Did you like Linda?

Mello and Matt: No questions, just chocolate and video games as gifts

**-1. BB? Well, I haven't thought of that, I suppose if people E-mail me their questions for him I shall scavenge an answer up.**

**-Thank you for the idea, email questions to him if you wish,**

**-Kimichi **

**1. Comedy fan fictions are quite enjoyable. Everyone loves a good laugh. I do have to say I laughed at the story. It's quite random, I like it. You are an excellent writer. But I'm curious, what **_**was **_**the rocket launcher for? And why was I going on a "This is Sparta" rant? The story is excellent. Please do tell me the name of it if you are to email us again. **

**-Thank you for the story. It's always interesting for me to hear what fans have to say. **

**-L**

**2. Thank you. I feel like I say that to everyone but, I am thankful for the statement of your favorites. If I like Linda? I did hang out with her for a while at Wammy's but, I never really got to know her. All I know is that she provided Kira a drawing of my face and that is the last I've heard about her in a little. But, she was a nice girl. If I was to call her something it would be friend or accomplice rather then crush. **

**-Near**

**3+4. YAY! GIFTS! WOO! And me and Mels get to share one yay! Maybe I'll get a little chocolate! You didn't specify about who gets what! Thanks from both of us! And a word from Mels**

**Thanks and no Matt probably wont get any chocolate, because he accidentally punched me in the face a few seconds ago when he read the "And video games" part. **

**-THANKS! Matt (Sniff)**

**-Thanks, Mello. **


	10. Chapter 10

From: LLives

*GASP* even Mello doesn't have eyebrows? whoa

also, what is a myriad? I thought it was a common Greek term for the number

10,000, and a large unspecified quantity in modern English, but with the

context I couldn't make sense out of it

**1. Yeah I don't have eyebrows…I really don't understand why. I'm looking out for Roger with razor blades from now on though. Oh and a myriad is like an uncountable number. I told L not to use that word but NO he's L he's SUPPOSED to use high level words! Don't sweat not knowing it though, even Matt asked me what it meant. **

**-Thanks for coming back and being a regular emailer.**

**-Mello and the boys at Wammy **


	11. Chapter 11

HIIIIIIIIII!

Its Jekyll and I love you guys!

L: I baked you a German Chocolate Cake, and the question is what is the only

thing that you have wanted but never figured out how to get it? I'm sure that

there is not but it doesn't hurt to ask.*a gentle hug*

Near: I have the same condition as you do, so I know the feeling. You are soo

adorable *glomp*

Mello: the Bad boy of sexy hotness, I'm just wondering what type of weapons do

you prefer explosives or guns? I'd go for the explosives, but I'm a huge pyro!

*kisses on cheek*

Matt: The equally sexy gamer. What is your favorite video game and how long

did it take you to beat it? *glomp and a kiss on the cheek*

**1. Cake that is chocolate and from Germany is oh so delicious. That you. Something that I've always wanted but never could get a hold of? I've always wanted to settle down you know? I know it's not very original but, something else would probably be to not have my first and only best friends be mass murderers. **

**-L**

**2. The same condition as I do? Asbergers syndrome? Well we have something in common then. L also has this syndrome and Mello has a slight case. Matt's just a game addict so we can't say much about him. Thank you I've figured out that either I'm called cute or adorable, or hated or disliked. **

**-Near**

**3. I've never heard that one before. So props on the new name. I'll use anything for weapons pretty much. But hey I'll let you fan girls into a little secret, if you look closely in one of the scenes in the manga just about after I'm like about to shoot Near. Just look at the picture of where I put my gun away if you already didn't know. On the other hand both guns and explosives had damaged me or Matt severely so that just teaches our viewers not to play with guns and explosives when your chasing after major criminals. I can't decide though. One left me terribly scarred and the other killed Matt. You decide. **

**-Mello, well kiss on the cheek? Your all about originality aren't you? **

**4. Well thank you! My favorite video game? I like Left 4 Dead but I don't get to play it to often on the actually counsel, so I have to play it online or something. I play Call of Duty as well. Ghost Recon. Shooting games generally. How long it took ME to beat it? Heh heh heh… Let's see? How long can I go with out someone breaking down my door demanding that I get them more chocolate or clean my room? I forget. **

**-Matt, and I shall return the hug and kiss on the cheek! **


	12. Chapter 12

Oh well this will be interesting *bites apple dramatically lol* Anyway

Mello: Just a random question, but what do you think of the nickname

Yellow-Mello-Fellow? I think it just suits you! Kyaaa~ makes me want to take

you home! (Oh my gosh I sound like Rena!) *hugs Mello* Also do you like

Madonna? I saw her music video of "Jump" and she's cosplaying you!

L: Did you know you have your own perfume? Do u use it? I bought it, but it

doesn't smell or taste sweet! but I still like it! *Sniffs L*

Near: What do you look for in a girl? (just wondering) (My oc loves you and

wants to marry you lol and my cousin is a fanboy, but he won't admit it)

*handshakes*

Matt: What's your favorite game series? Mine is Pokemon, Sonic, Mario, Zelda! The

popular ones ,but I want your opinion! Also how did you feel about your fate in

episode 35? Were you mad? What was your reaction? *kisses cheek*

Bye!

**1. Yellow…Mello…Fellow? It suites me? I don't get it? Props for the creativity I suppose. But I think I'll stay with Mello though… I'll try to ignore the fact that you want to take me home… But, do I like Madonna? I haven't listened to her in ages. But, if she's cosplaying me… style! **

**-Mello**

**2. I was unaware that I had my own brand of perfume. Or are you speaking of the brand that Gwen Stefani came out with? Or is there another? I don't use perfume, I use cologne though. I'm concerned… you tasted it? I'm glad you enjoy it though! I hope sniffing me amuses you…**

**-L**

**3. What I look for in a girl? I suppose someone that wouldn't mind my excessive tinkering with toys. Also it would have to be someone intelligent. Not a stupid mindless buffoon. I couldn't tell you details on how she looks. But, she'd have to be pretty. Thank you for your concern on the subject. **

**-Near **

**4. My favorite game series? Really anything with guns in it. The Call of Duty stuff is good but it's like everyone has those games. I also like zombie games, mostly killing said zombies with large guns. All of those are cool, depending on someone's personal opinion. I'm not the biggest fan of Pokemon though. I guess I'm just more into blood and gore rather then G rated violence. Sorry. Episode 35? I don't mind. I mean I'm pretty chill about everything. At least I died uncomfortably chuckling! My reaction. Ow…probably I shall return the kiss on the cheek.**

**-Matt **


	13. Chapter 13

From: xXGabi-ChanXx

I'm extremely sorry for making this so long... *sweatdrop* But these

certainly are my favorite people.

L: First off, how did it work when you & Light were chained together? Did you

go to the bathroom together and sleep in the same bed? That sounds like a long

time to deal with someone... And a side note, is your favorite candy a

lollipop? I wrote "lawli-pop" on the back of my shirt one time, since it

sounded like your name...*kisses in cheek & gives pie*

Near: I just wanted to be completely sure on this. My bestest buddy always

says that your albino, but you don't have red eyes. I think your partially

albino, and my dad agrees. So I'm really confused, and I'd love it if you

could clear it up for me. :) I can totally agree on being anti-social. I

can't even talk to people or look them in the eye! I've also read that you

have very poor social and living skills. Your pretty lucky to have Roger & the

SPK, ne? *gives new toy & huggles*

Mello: I've always had this idea that while you were in the mafia, you were

abusive and had all these girls around you. Well, that's actually from my and

my bff's roleplay. She even stuck you with a random chick named Ferny. XD But

I'm serious. She's actually a LOT like you, and I guess I'm her Matt... But I

always end up being pushed around. ._. So, onto my question. If there was,

say, a rabid mob of fangirls chasing after you, would you run, point a gun at

them, let then get you, etc...? I still think your awesome, even if my friend

loves to make fun of you. *gives chocolate bar & huggles*

Matt: *gasp* Oh, this is sooo hard! You're my favorite character in Death

Note. I'm totally in love with you. :D I mean it! I think about you a lot...

Perhaps to the point of obsession? -.-' Anyway, I've kinda wanted to know

where you stand on the whole "emotion" thing. Do you just hid yours? Near's

apathetic, Mello's reckless, L's great with lying... What about you? And what

kind of music and video games do you like? Are you opposed to dating right

now? If so, what kind of girls do you like? Er, sorry for all the questions...

*kisses shyly & gives Final Fantasy 13*

BB: ...! M'kay, here goes my crazy rant... In truth B, I always admired you

more than Kira. You at least have the guts to face someone when you kill them,

while he hides behind a notebook. Stabbing someone in the back's better than

what he does. That asides, are you and L related? You two look a lot alike,

and it's been bugging me! *glomps & gives jar of strawberry jam

**-1. Okay I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated but you know I've been busy with school and stuff so if I missed one of your questions email me and I'll get on it as soon as possible! From now on if you do not receive an answer within 72 hours of asking email me again reminding me…Stupid multiple hours of homework…**

**1. Well I'm glad you asked about how it worked out between me and Light-kun. You see the chain was very long. Long enough so that when we did use the rest room one of us could stand out side of the stall or bathroom door. And for sleeping again the chain was long so we simply had bunk-beds or beds a few feet apart. But sadly Light-kun moves around a lot in his sleep and I'd often times wake up of the floor with Light-kun hogging all of the chain which is precisely the reason I made it so long. Seeing as generic hand cuffs would be very awkward. Moving on, my favorite candy? Hmm although a lollipop is a favored treat of mine I also do enjoy plan sugar cubes. The bland sweetness is nice. But yes, if I'm looking for a bit more flavor lollipops rank very high within the range of my liking. And about he shirt. I appreciate it very much for you to have my name rearranged into a candies title!**

**-Thank you for your time and patience with us.**

**-L**

**2. Hmm, thank you for brining the subject into perspective, time to prove your friend to be partially incorrect. It is a good guess seeing as I fit ninety nine percent of the categories for being albino. You and your father are correct though, I'm partially albino. My eyes are certainly not red, although Mello may ague the subject. And my being anti-social isn't something I'm quite proud of, but I do indeed despise taking any effort into becoming friends with someone or even looking them directly into the eye when we speak as well. Although it's a habit I don't suggest one purposefully picks up, I do find a tad bit of anti-social attitude to be on one benefit. But, yes I am very lucky to have the SPK and Roger although I'm not sure why they put up with me, perhaps it is just because they believe we or friends. Or they're doing it so they aren't going to get fired. I'm not sure. **

**-Thank you and I also apologize for the wait**

**-Near**

**3. Role-play? Nice…But, maybe you could choose a sexier name like…Hal- I mean Lin- I mean Rose or Jessica or something to that sexier effect…Because Ferny…I mean it's cute and all but, not really **_**Sexy **_**you know? Okay…and if fan girls are chasing me? The etc means I can answer in my own words right? Okay here it goes and I don't care what it means really…so…Okay so first of all of course I would run but of course I would treat it with precaution. Not like those kids shows where they put on a lamp shade or hides around a corner or something I mean my fan girls would have to be determined to get some of **_**this**_** okay so after I've ran for about two miles the weaker fan girls would have stopped and given up. The smarter fan girls would try to cut me off while the brainless fan girls continue straight forward chasing me. After I've stopped a red car with a disclosed drive (Matt) Would have pulled up and I would jump in through the window and then, we would drive away, but of course the smart fan girls would have used their awesome determination to get some of **_**this**_** would have regrouped and joined together all driving multiple shades of blue Ford F-150's then Matt would realize that we were out of gas and need to jump out of the car into water that was conveniently placed next to our escape route. THEN, we would ramp the car into the water and wait until the car hit the bottom of the lake or pond or what ever. Using all of our awesomeness and then the fan girls would also start ramping into the water but of course Fords are bigger so they take longer to sink, so then they'd have to break out a window using all of their energy and then having to simply give up. But of course there is always fan girls with awesome leg strength and when they notice me and Matt attempting to escape they'll start swimming for us at exactly 129 miles per hour but then we will dive down so far into the water that we can breath under water! Then we shall swim away in the comfort of being able to breath freely under water! **

**-Okay maybe that story wasn't at all logical, but hey, me and Matt came up with it when we were five okay?**

**-Mello**

**4. Okay no problem I like answering questions man! Makes me feel important! Okay first off I love you too! Man I love it when people love me! Man I have enough love to spread around! (Hey I saw that grin you little perverts!) Dude, so okay, starting with emotions. Man I like to let my happiness rip! I mean if your not happy with Near, Mello, and L who is? So I like to stay positive! I also like being the peace keeper. Music? Okay lets see transitioning into gamer mode…Alright! So first of all I like harder rock and you know rock in general sometimes I listen to the soft stuff you know like a little Mr. A-Z (Jason Mraz) some Jack Johnson on occasion. But yeah mostly the hard stuff! Korn, Godsmack, Mudvayne, Disturbed, Alice in Chains they good stuff you know. But on the lighter side of the rock you know a little Barenaked Ladies here a little Fall Out Boy or Panic at the Disco here. I have varieties! Alright, games, first of all Left 4 Dead, Call of Duty, Ghost Recon, them racing games with the cool cars, anime based games I play every once and awhile. I play that Guitar Hero too. Okay… Man…Gamer mode off…Ladies? Oh I like the ladies! Okay nah, the Matt is never opposing the ladies! He's open! I'm game for a little "respectable" dating…heh… Kind of girls I like? Okay so they have to be able to know me and my games, can't be afraid of guns… and most importantly hot…and funny… and nice… 'cause I get my feelings hurt real easy…I'm sensitive…**

**-Oh don't be shy! I'm used to the glomping! Here I shall hugs you in return! OHHH GAME! **

**-Matt! ;3**

**5. Admiration over Kira? I thank you. You always see those mindless Kira supporters everywhere with their mindless motives, but to have enough dignity to like someone whose killing for the fun of it! There is a nice character! Although little L might not agree. For shame! Using a little detective that was on a leave from work to do his dirty work in catching me! Feh! But oh dear I have strayed from the topic haven't I? But you see my dear, in no way am I related to that filthy, stupid, trashy, disgusting, disgraceful, thoughtless, abusive, unconstructive, manipulative, snobbish, IDIOT! So I do hope that answers your little hmm hmm hmm…Rant… **

**-You must excuse me, I must go practice my laugh in private.**

**-BB**


	14. Chapter 15

From: .Fish

I have one question for L: (Well, more like a discussion starter.)

Sometime when I was reading this thing, or probably before that, that fans are

pretty incredible things (people, whatever.). For instance, you. If anyone on

the street saw you or Beyond, they would be instantly wary and avoid you.

Beyond for good reason, of course. But, in the world of fandom, you have

droves of fans. I'm very curious as to why that is. Near, this pretty much

also applies to you. Sorry.

**1. Fans are quite unexplainable in my opinion they can they have no true definition. But they are quite incredible! With great ideas about questions to ask us! I'm not sure about the avoiding thing. They might just think I'm a cosplayer. So They probably would avoid me which is common for people to do seeing as they think they are weird or unusual. **

**But about the world of fandom, probably would be ran over or swarmed with fans when you study the questions that the people have asked. **

**-L **

**2. I agree with L. But thank you for the late consideration.**

**-Near**


	15. Chapter 16

From: Nani Hatake

This is such a cool idea! I like it!

L - You're a very admirable person, and I'm jealous. :P But one thing always

confused me...your real name is "L Lawliet", correct? So "Lawliet" is your

last name?

Mello - You're so badass, Mello! I'm jealous! I had an argument with a friend

a little while ago over your hair color. She says that it's red, while I say

that it's blond. Who's right?

Matt - Yay, you're not last! So, what did you do while you were helping Mello

in the mafia?

BB - I think you're just awesome and very intelligent. I wish we'd gotten to

see more of you. I've always wondered, though...what color are your eyes when

the Shinigami eyes aren't activated?

Near - I admire your demure personality. I wish I possessed that trait. ^_^

Are any of you related? For example, are you related to L?

**1. Thank you for the compliment. I am thankful for your views. I'm not sure how you found out my real name but, yes my name is L Lawliet. Lawliet being my last name. Correct, or at least that is what Watari told me. And I trust his judgment. **

**-L**

**2. Well I thank you! I enjoy being "Bad ass!" My hair is blonde! Matt's hair is red! Your right! It only works if one of us is a red head and the other is blonde! So it can't be red! So you obviously were right! **

**-Mello**

**3. YAY NOT LAST! SQUEE! I was the tech-guy for the mafia and the chauffer for Mels. I enjoy driving fast cars. Oh and handy field medic! I fix Mello when he splodes! So that's about it! Pretty important huh?**

**-MATT!**

**4. I liked being noticed. Especially when I'm killing people. The shinigami eyes are always active. The only eye color I've ever seen on me is red. My parents had brown eyes so I suppose brown. But I will never know. So neither will you. Tough luck hun.**

**-BB**

**5. Really I'm not sure why people wish they had my personality! I'm not even found of my personality. But it does help me think clearer so I suppose it helps me think clearer. Moving on, are and of us related? I'm not sure. I think L and Watari are related some how but I'm not sure. Me and L? I'm not at all sure about me and L I have no idea if he has connections with anyone at Wammy's house. For example if he had children they would have to be fairly young because he is not very old. In his late twenties. So other then some connection between L and Watari I'm no sure. **

**-Near. **


	16. Chapter 17

From: Gwen-Van-Well

Hi guys! I not speak english so I apologize for my mistakes.

L: I really admire you, I think that you are the justice and that you are

sweet. Ok, here are my questions for you. Really, how much do you sleep? Do you

have another hobby apart from solving criminal cases? And, Which is his type

of favorite book?

I love you *hugs him and gives a chocolate cake* Oh! I almost forget give

regards to Watari from my part!

Near: I think you are amazing and cute, I like your personality.I don´t know

why but I think you play piano, do you do that? Do you touch some musical

instrument? Which is your favorite food?

Thanks *hugs and kisses*

Mello: I just love you. I think you are adorable and hot, and your clothes are

really cool .I believe that you and Halle Lidner make a fantastic couple,

please, tell me, have you kissed each other? If you have not done it, might

you kiss her now? In another topic, Which is your favorite type of movie? And,

which is your favorite program of tv?

I love you *kisses and gives a chocolate bar* We share the same addiction for

the chocolate ^^

Matt:You are very funny and attractive. I love your googles, where did you buy

them? And, why you use them? You look adorable with your console,to what age

did you obtain it?

Thank you *hugs*

BB:You are very nice in spite of being a murderer, which is your favorite

hobby? Do you like to have shinigami eyes?

I bought a mirror to you, in this way you can practise your malevolent laugh

** you, I only perform the justice that I believe is righteous. I see that you and I share same views on the justice system. Let us begin share we? Alright, how much I sleep? I attempt to get three hours of sleep every night. I'm far to bust to get any more sleep then that. Apart from solving criminal cases? I've never really considered that. But I do like listening to music or attempt to go on walks every once and awhile. I suppose I do enjoy reading, actually, to much of your surprise, I like Romance, Dramas, and some of you probably guessed I am a large fan of Shakespeare. I shall give your regards to dear Watari. **

**-L**

**2. I thank you for the compliments. I can play piano, so your assumption was correct. Watari showed me how to play when I was about six or seven. I've been able to play pretty decently. Do I play a musical instrument right? Yeah, I can play guitar and Piano but that is about it. But, I have to admit that the mistake was quite adorable. Although I hate it admit it. And what is my favorite food? Hmm…I really don't have one when I think about it. I do enjoy the tea Watari makes though. **

**-Thank you,**

**-Near. **

**3. Thanks, ever since Matt opened this thing I've been told I'm hot several times. I'm fine with it! Sometimes people shake it up and say sexy! Yeah! I try my best to be able to stylish and fashionable! Me and Halle…No…Nothing…Between…us…At all…I deny everything…She's wrong…Don't listen to her…I've never kissed her…No…Okay…I lied…We've kissed. But hey, it was totally like her idea so don't judge me! Alright out of that very…uncomfortable subject. My favorite kind of movie would have to be horror or comedy. And my favorite show. I like "Cops" I think is funny watching idiots get thrust onto the ground because of their idiocy and resistance of arrest. Heh heh heh…**

**-Ah shared addictions to sugary food products!**

**-Mello**

**4. My goggles? Mello bought them! A Christmas… What a lovely Christmas…Obtaining my fluffy jacket and my goggles. Why I wear them though…Hmm…I wear them mostly because I need glasses but I don't like glasses so Mello managed prescription goggles! I mean who thinks of prescription goggles? Mels that's who! My game? Five I think. Ah another poor sucker. People will do anything if it's for the children! **

**-Thanks!**

**-MATT!**

**5. I try to be very kind when I'm not killing people. I enjoy watching people's reaction when I tell them something that sounds something of a compliment as I inject them with a drug to make them be no longer conscious as I harm them fatally. My favorite hobby would have to be practicing my laugh that I hope to use someday. Having the shinigami eyes is quite interesting though. I wish I could have seen L's face. He'd been dead. I don't like him. **

**-Thank you for buying me a mirror. It's not covered in blood is it? My other one is. I need to get rid of it. It's disgusting and covered in germs. I don't like germs.**

**-BB **


	17. Chapter 18

From: Skyla Skyes

everyone: whats your opinion on the twilight saga? and are you team jacob or

team edward?

L:how come you don't get fat from eating all those sweets? wish i could but

I'll gain two pounds just by looking at cake -_-

Near: I love you! you remind me so much of L :D one of the reasons i kept

watching. whats your opinion on the near/mello or near/matt fanfics?

Mello: I also love you, and did anyone ever point out you have the same scar

as Zuko from The Last Airbender and some what act the same?

BB: to kill or to eat jam? can't chose both.

Matt: I have no question, just here to show you love :)

**1. Twilight? I've never read it. So I have no opinion on the matter. **

**I think. When you use your brain power you work off all of the sweets that you eat as well as I practice my capoeira during my free time. Perhaps if you take up a very challenging mental hobby such as solving criminal cases you wouldn't gain two pounds by looking at cake. But it also involves metabolism and being able to quickly dissolve the food and use it within your body. So perhaps you have a low metabolism. But I doubt that you gain two pounds by looking at it. That would be logically imposable. **

**-L**

**2. Twilight? I've read it. I'm not in to those kind of books though. But I believe Bella was being overly dramatic as well as the movies were terrible. But if anyone for Bella I would choose Jacob. Edward's just a dramatic boob.**

**I remind you of L? I have only been told that twice, once from Watari when I was about five and once by Mello when he was pissed off at me. It was more sarcastic than anything. I'm not gay, so alas I have no opinion on any fan fictions. And even if I did, yaoi fan fictions make everything so mushy.**

**-Near.**

**3. I love you too. Okay Zuko? Matt has once or twice. But I punched him in the face for it. Other then that not anyone alive.**

**-Mello**

**4. Damn…Why not? I know I'll kill you then steal you jam Kol kol kol…How's that one? No…Never mind that was terrible. Hmm huh heh heh heh…Even worse…Let me go get my knife then I shall answer your question further…Heh heh heh…Better I suppose.**

**5. I love you TOO! SOO much! You know how much I love you? Okay remember that time I got my head stuck in a fence for eight hours and you saw me and you were all like 'MATT!' And I was all like 'Help!'. Remember that? No? Okay maybe that was Mels. But I do remember the time I was all like 'Hey.' and you were all like 'Hey, dude I'm gonna go save that old lady from those bad people mugging her' And I was all like 'your such a nice person!' and you were all like 'Let me pull out my gun…' Wait that was Mels to…I got nothing…I still loves you though!**

**-MATT!**


	18. Chapter 19

From: TheLegacyLives

Teehee I love beyond.

He pulls off intelligence and eloquent speech while still being insane :D

L, wouldn't you have to check in the bathroom just in case Light might be

killing there? Theres a low chance, but still. Lawli-pop Lawli-pop Ooooooh

lawli-lawli-lawlipop *POP*

Such a sexy song.

Mello, you had an extremely complex five year old mind

**1. Well… I did consider that, that is another reason that I was chained to him. But when we weren't chained together we had cameras set up in the bathroom. Watari reviewed them and made sure there was no suspicious activities going on involving killing. Yes, I understand, ew, gross, Watari you pervert! No that isn't the case. Watari works with children. I mean Mello, Matt, Near, and I. I'll leave it at that. Nothing fazes him. Believe me. Thank you for the show tune. In return I bestow upon you a "Lawi" Pop.**

**-L**

** thank you!**

**-Mello**

**(Yeah I probably could do a long speech about why, but I didn't. Why? Because I'm not Matt.)**

**3. BB loves you too.**

**-BB **


	19. Chapter 20

From: lovehatewhateverxx

Um, my comment was ignored last time, so here goes:

L: Have you ever fallen in love? (Was this already asked?)

Near: You are such a cutie! And as for you not showing emotions often, do you

let out emotions when no one is around? I think you need a hug.

Mello: You look exactly like one of my friends. No kidding. Where do you get

your clothes? I love the pants :) Hmm... What is your opinion on the band

Evanescence?

Matt: Matt I have a story for you. I used to dislike you, because I was trying

to figure out why you had so many fan girls when you had little screen time.

Then I watched episode 35. I changed my mind. You died gallant. You remind me

of Dallas Winston.(you probably don't know who that is. He is a fictional

character). Because of the way you died. Being pwnd by the cops. So, now a

question. What is your hair color? Is it brown or red? I really don't know. I

want a hug :D

BB: I really don't know much about you, since I still need to read The Los

Angeles BB Murder Case book. But you seem cool. My question: Were you killed

by Kira? If yes, just gives me another reason to hate Kira _. Also, can you

tell us anything about A?

**-1. Sorry for the interruption. Okay I know none of you have asked me about this because it might not strike any ones interest. But I think if you want you could e-mail Misa Misa as well You don't have to, just like everything else, nothing is forcing you to do so. It's open so if you want to go ahead and I'm sure Amane will gladly answer any questions that may come up. ;3 **

**-Kimichi**

**1. Have I ever fallen in love? I will simply repeat what I've said before to be fair. I do have a certain crush on a specific blonde pop star. She is just a superb singer and actress and once you look past the idiocy quite a interesting little girl. Thank you for bringing up the subject.**

**-L**

** you. Do I let out emotions when no one is around. Well there is always SOMEONE around whether they are human or just a toy. But I like to keep a flat view on everything and sometimes just keep it bottled up. So I have ended up having a break-down once or twice. But it is a sure fire way freak Matt out. As well as it being a weird way to get Watari to move faster then two miles per hour. But, I try to keep to myself mostly. Excuse me, I must go polish my Optimus-Prime. **

**-Near.**

**3. Oh…Has he cosplayed as me before? Oh that would have been interesting. But I shop at Hot Topic. Duh! And Matty makes some of my clothes. He's pretty good with the sewing. Oh I love Evanescence Amy Lee has awesome vocals, I'm angry at like Ben Moody still though, man that guy could wail! I'm also ticked at the rest of the band for joining with the "We Are The Fallen" Or whatever or "The Fallen" Or whatever they call themselves. What an Amy Lee wanna be! **

**-Mello**

**4. Okay first of all they weren't cops. Cops are cooler. They were Kira supporters with guns and suites! Just to clear up the water. But yeah I really have NO idea who that was. My hair color, brown-red depends on the lighting. More red then brown in most lighting. Yet in darker areas like in the night when I was MERCILESSLY gunned down! Oh… Now I wanna hug to come here!**

**-MATT! *Sniffles* **

**5. Yes, I was murdered by Kira, pardon me for my language, but he was one unrighteous son of a bitch. I'm glad he's not breathing! Damn I hate him! But hey, what you gonna do about it? Alright, A committed suicide under the pressure of being one of two L's only successors! He and I shared the same title as Mello and Near did. But, he did come into the orphanage after me. I was the second person brought into the Wammy House after the "All Powerful Smartest L!". But that's all I really know. It was a big house, us being only two boys we didn't see each other at all although we might have become friends. A luxury I never, unlike L, could find. **


	20. Chapter 21

From: RikuLayke

1: Matt T^T I Was literally crying when you died I wanna hug from my smoker

friend

wuves your stripes and orange-tinted gogles *gives Cigerttee and a DSI* C:

2 Mello 3 the clothes man (I also cried at your death too D:) You can never

have to much tight leather clothes Right? And Would you kill Takada, pardon my

French, but to me shes a slutly-bitchy-** :D! *Gives a chocolate bar*

3 Near like how many freaking toys do you have?

4 BB I was curious; is that blood or jam on your shirt? *gives Strawberry Jam*

5 L *Gives a Strawberry* At least your eating Healthy... :/ I also cried at

your death T^T... What was you thinking when MISA-MISA (or um... Rem) Killed

you?

**1. Oh! I was crying to. On the inside. Am I your smoker friend? Please? Am I? Or are you cheating on me? Your cheating on me aren't you? AREN'T YOU! No I know your not! **

**-MATT! (Oh instruments of I which can use for mind numbing enjoyment!**

**2. 3? Yeah I get that a lot. Nope! Never you can never have to much tight leather clothes. I think the only clothes in my closet (Which I change the content of like every two days. Never wear the same tight leather suite twice…Not good..) Are boxers and a few tank tops. Takada? You mean the hooker that I kidnapped? Yeah I hate her a lot! I mean A LOT! Dude She wrote my name in the Death Note! You don't kill sexy people with the Death Note. Well I mean L got killed by a shinigami with a Death Note, but that's different. We're different kinds of sexy okay? Yes…She's a sluty bitchy _**. No offence Takada fans…Wait are there Takada fans? Who knows?**

**-Mello**

**3. I counted last week and I've gotten more since then. So about fifty five thousand I believe. **

**-Near**

**4. It could be either my friend. It could be either. **

**5. I try to eat the best I can. As you see I fail miserably. It is a price I'm willing to pay. When Rem killed me? Okay it went a little like this…**

"**Damn…That hurts…Hey is he smiling…I knew it your Kira." **

**Then a few choice words! I feel as if I should have added more to this. But that is all I thought. Besides most of it was me going "Damn damn damn damn damn…" Repeatedly. It hurts having a heart attack. Even if it's short it's very painful. I mean when your in the position of having a life ending heart attack, it like it takes DAYS for you to die. But as you know, heart attacks, when fatal are normally, I'm not saying all are, quick killers. **

**-L**


	21. Chapter 22

From: Skyla Skyes

L: Three words L, figure of speech.

Near: That's weird,I would think you hear that a lot, like seriously your the

white haired version of L, oh and speaking of your hair. I been so obsessed

with dying my hair white, or bleach blond (closet thing) but sadly my mom wont

let me =/ sucks a**

Mello: What, you don't like Zuko or something?

BB: well for your information I don't have Jam! so in your face!... uhh now

that i think of it i do, but its like maybe two years old, or something a long

those lines, oh i also never tasted jam before, I have this idea its nasty .

Matt: your adorable x3

**1. Oh yes I realize that the message you sent was a figure of speech. But I was logically answering that. I thought you would have been more pleased with a longer response. Other than 'ah' or something to that effect. Did I think wrong then? Alright. I apologize if I have offended you in anyway with my responses.**

**-L**

**2. Really, I'm not very social. You also must remember L doesn't like showing anyone his face or what he looks like to protect himself and the investigations that he does, in conclusion not many people have seen L's face so not many people could have made the connection. Perhaps your mothers doing that for your own benefit. Things like dying your hair or cutting it will dramatically effect it for a long time. **

**-Near**

**3. No, no Zuko's fine. I have nothing against him. He's cool.**

**-Mello.**

**4.. Well, apparently I'll have to stop by the store on my way over. Do you have disinfectant wipes? Stores are revolting. And if you truly believed I would kill you…Hah heh heh (Oh I like that one!) perhaps you are right. Perhaps you are wrong…**

**-BB**

**5. And so are you! SMILE! SMILE NOW! I mean I can just imagine your face reading all of those boring answers and then you read mine and you shall be happy! Leave it off on a good note! That's the way I roll!**

**-MATT!**


	22. Chapter 14

From: NP-HollyEff

Everyone's writing again...

SO I SHALL TOO! :D!

All: Who missed meh! 8D

* straightens bunny ears* Let's get to the questions. Dun dun dun.

L: Can you tell me why there are so many red cars outside my house? :D Okay,

so, if you could say ANYTHING to Light, what would it be? I'd tell him he's a

*** *** *** bee-atch. With nice hair. :P

Near: What would you do if Mello punched you? Has he hit you in the past? If

you're upset, would you like me to beat him up for you? Or at least try...

after I "beat him up" will you visit me in hospital?

Mello: If I tried to beat you up, would you actually hit me harder? If you're

punching people, can you punch the possible red car owners outside mu house?

They're being loud as f**k. D8 By the way, I liked your guns on one of the

manga covers, I think it was 12. My dad asked where he could get some like

that. Please give a fake address, he'll shoot at me again. D8

Matt: I know you have a red car! If one out there is yours,I strongly

recommend you move it...or...I'll do something...I'd give you a death threat

but I love ya 3

BB: I saw some one in chapter eight asked if they could ask you questions. I

was on Urban Dictionary chat once, and I was talking to a guy with a screen

name called "Beyond Birthday". If it was you, what have you got against Tom

Jones, and can I still help you kill him? :D

*hugs yo all, and to all a good night!*

**1. I'm afraid I have no idea, why there are multiple red cars around you house. I'm sorry I couldn't be of service in that way. But if I could say anything to Light-kun it would be…**

"**Ha! I was right all along. Look at my dear successors kicking Kira back where he belongs. Although you were my first and only friend, you needed to have your self put in line. The criminals you murdered would have served their debt to society another way. I thank you all the same, for all of the fun and laughs we shared although their number is limited I do miss you around the head quarters." **

**Or something to that affect. **

**-Thank you for your return it's always fun.**

**-L**

**2. When Mello punches me I simply kick him in the face. It's as simple as that. But assistance would be greatly appreciated although sometimes he brings guns into the matter and I would be rather upset if someone got hurt in my place. As well as that…I do not believe Matt would allow any intervention from anyone that might possibly get more then a broken bone. But, I would most likely make an arrangement to come and see you. Most likely within 24 hours of any injury.**

**-Near **

**3. Um…I'm not sure I know really how to answer that one but I'll take a stab. I probably wouldn't hurt you…but you know…I am not sure. But I'd probably just push you onto the ground or something. You really don't like people with red cars outside your house do you? But I have nothing to do with them really so I probably wouldn't do much to them. And besides their gone aren't they? Matt gets me my guns so…I can't exactly answer that…Shoot at you again? Do I need to call Watari? You know I'd rather not get involved.**

**-Mello**

**4. No I'm at Wammy's right now so yeah. I'm not in front of your house so please don't send me a death threat…I get enough of those already…Mello doesn't like it when I don't give him his chocolate on time. But I love you too!**

**-MATT!**

**5. On a chat sight? No never! I would never go on a chat sight I'm to busy practicing my laugh or eating jam! Or planning revenge on a certain someone. So I have nothing again that "Tom Jones" his name supplies no interest. And I see no way that it would link to my new murder victims I'm planning on killing. So no, I have nothing against this "Tom Jones". **

**-BB**


End file.
